Forbidden Fruit
by PsychoBlonde
Summary: one-shot. This is just a small example of what happens when you leave me alone with only my own weird brain as company : It s smut all the way! Read and Review and you will make me a very very happy person : Pairing - Yamato/Ren


**WARNING! This is a very MATURE one- shot. It´s a slash fic like all the rest of my stories and so you´re reading it on your own risk!  
It´s a Yamato/Ren story just so you know :)**

Please read and enjoy ;P

**Forbidden Fruit**

This was pure torture, who had he pissed off this badly, to earn himself such a punishment, especially as this punishment was so delicious. It really took Ren all his will power not to reach out and softly stroke the person who was sitting beside him on his leg. Ren was trying not to stare at the cream-colored skin, which belonged to Ogata Yamato. Those soft pink lips, so perfect for ravishing, that soft hair hanging in front of his eyes, giving him such an innocent face when he smiled, those enticing eyes that melted you on the spot. His lean body, not too small but not big either, covered in sweat. A cold shiver ran down Ren's back, which was a dangerous territory to enter, forcing his mind off off his seatmate, trying his mind to stop mind-fucking Yamato. Ren tried to listen to what Yankumi was saying, but was a futile attempt. Nothing worked, he needed Yamato and quickly, or else he would do something he would regret later on. Taking a deep breath, Ren steeled his eyes on Yankumi, who stood in the front of the classroom talking about something… whatever it was it was not even near as interesting as Yamato chewing absent minded on his pen, staring into space. How Ren would love to know what Yamato was thinking. Ren saw himself as a quite good reader of people, but with Yamato he did not seem to get a grip around the other male. There was something hiding behind the cold mask but what it was, was something Ren wanted to know. Something wet connected with his hand, looking down Ren saw a small drop of drool. Fast wiping the drool from his chin, making sure no one saw it, Ren continued with his attempts to ignore Yamato.

Yamato was bored, could they not go through something a bit more challenging? Elementary school math was surely not in the work plan that much even he knew. Swirling his pen, Yamato did not see the glances Ren was throwing him. Shifting in his seat, Yamato tried another position, these chairs really weren't made to be sit on but to torture people.

He was already on his way to give up when the bell rang. It did not even take two minutes and the class was empty except for Yankumi. Yamato was not in a hurry, strolling out the door. Rounding the corner where the boys toilet were, Yamato had no time to do anything before two hands pulled him into the toilet crushing their lips together.

"Ren?" More didn't Yamato get out of his mouth before Ren once again occupied his lips with his own, pushing Yamato into one of the stalls. Yamato had his legs locked around Ren's waist and his hands in the taller boy's hair. Ren was sucking on Yamato's neck, leaving red marks on the white skin. His hands fighting with Yamato's zipper on his pants, he could feel how Yamato was getting harder and it did not help his situation at all, only making the throbbing worse, begging for a release.  
If you would have asked later how they did it, neither of the two would really have been able to say how they did it but somehow, Ren got Yamato's pants off and pushed the shorter boy up against the wall, never breaking contact with their lips. Yamato was moaning, Ren had never heard a sound that could turn him on more than that short small noise Yamato made in the back of his throat.

"God I need you inside of me, NOW!" No lube, no nothing, slid Ren inside of Yamato, a soft groan leaving his lips while he started to move.

"Jesus you´re so tight Yamato, so tight baby." Pushing deep inside making both groan in pleasure, Ren stroke Yamato's erection with a light hand making Yamato shift a bit, putting more weight on Ren´s dick and made Yamato cry out in pleasure when the wave of ecstasy hit him.

"REN!" A small trickle of sweat ran down the side of his face. His eyes were closed and his mouth slightly parted showing off a row of perfectly white and straight teeth.

"AAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Ren almost let go of Yamato when he heard the scream, Yamato's eyes were big and a small blush was forming on his cheeks. Putting down Yamato on the toilet seat Ren turned around to look into head teacher Sawatari's shocked face, before he fainted.  
Ren and Yamato had barley gotten their clothes back on when half the teacher staff came in through the door to the toilet, even some students were there too. Everyone wanted to know who it was that had screamed, and when they found an unconscious Sawatari on the floor and two very shocked students there, no one knew what to think. Thank god, no one noticed the obvious bugles in both Ren and Yamato's pants that they were trying to hide with their jackets and Yamato's slight went perfectly unnoticed.

Everyone in 3-D wanted to know what had happened, but Yamato and Ren just said that they had been taking their time talking washing their hands when Sawatari came in, closed the door to the stall and suddenly he just screamed and fainted. You could clearly see that some of the teachers did not believe them, but they did not have any evidence and it was clear that no one had used violence on the head teacher so no one could blame Ren and Yamato for have done anything.  
Alone in the nurse's room, Ren gave Yamato a grin before he pounced on Yamato, pining the shorter boy to the mattress.

"So what do you say, should we continue where we were so rudely disturbed?" Biting his lower lip, Yamato gave Ren a sexy smile. Slowly unbuttoning his shirt, Ren did not wait any longer but pulled again Yamato's pants off, giving a small smile when he still saw the small bulge. Gently stroking the bulge, Ren slowly removed Yamato´s boxers. Leaning down he gave Yamato a passionate kiss, removing his own clothes.

"I´m going to make you scream my name so everyone in the school will hear you," Ren said. Spreading Yamato's legs, Ren pushed inside, starting to pound in and out fast and hard. While he stroke Yamato´s erection, using his thumb to wipe off the pre-cum.

"REN, aahh… yeess harder, YES, AHH REN! MORE!" How Ren loved to hear Yamato scream his name, looking down at Yamato who lied under him, whimpering. He was sweaty and his breath was coming in short breaths. Speeding it up he knew Yamato would not be able to hold it much longer.

"I can´t, aahh gnhh, hold it…," Yamato moaned "…any longer." Yamato came hard with an excited moan, straight into Ren´s hand, which slowly slowed the pace down. Both were panting, before Ren could do anything, Yamato pushed Ren backwards so that he was more of sitting on the bedside and went down on all for on the floor so that he was on the same height with Ren´s dick with his face. Licking his lips Yamato gave Ren a coy smile, taking the whole length in his mouth that just had been inside of him fucking him senselessly.

"You are so sexy you know that Yamato?" stifling a moan, Ren could do nothing but close his eyes; Yamato had one hell of a talented tongue. Taking a fistful of Yamato´s hair, Ren pulled the shorter boy' head closer. It did not take long before he came, spilling his full load into Yamato's mouth who eagerly swallowed it licking off that which was spilled onto his face.

"You taste good," Having a good grip on Yamato´s hair Ren pulled him up so that Yamato was sitting in Ren´s lap, their tongues fighting for dominance but after a while, Yamato opened his mouth more so that Ren's warm tongue could enter.

"We have to do this again sometime," said Ren with a huge grin on his face, picking up his clothes that were scattered around the bed.

"I do wonder what it was that made head teacher Sawatari faint." Yamato shook his head, smirking for himself.

"Yeah, they say that when he woke up he was talking nonsense, no one understood a word of what he was saying." It was Ichi this time; he had a weird expression on his face as if he was thinking hard. School had ended ten minutes ago and Yamato, Ren, Kamiya, Honjo, Kuraki and Ichi were on their way home or at least to Kumai´s restaurant.

"Don't know, but I heard it was something like sex, lunatics, hard core and a lot of crap like that," Honjo said. None of the other boys noticed the gleeful glances Ren and Yamato sent each other behind the others' backs.  
No one would ever find out what happened that faithful day in the boys' toilet at Akadou Gakuen, which scared the head teacher so bad that he never really got over it. Weirdly he could never actually watch porn or anything like that named the words erotic, porn, hard core or sex without fainting after that day.

**-The End-**

* * *

**PLEASE REVIEW!  
**


End file.
